


I will give it all to you

by Kingrey



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I swear that before the lockdown I was able to write angst and stuff, Marriage Proposal, but now I just want them to hug... and to be happy... and to love each other......., how you may ask... Pure greed., so here a proposal scene loosely inspired by get this right, while still being frozen 2 compliant!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingrey/pseuds/Kingrey
Summary: "Anna?" Kristoff called, feeling a little silly doing so since it seemed that the garden was empty. "You there?"He frowned, looking around as he wondered why Gerda would tell him to come meet Anna here if she wasn't there. The woman had seemed so insistent, nearly pushing him right to the door, that he didn't even take the time to change.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	I will give it all to you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so... Anna proposing... We deserved it alright
> 
> Am I the only one for whom the lockdown = a desire to write fluff almost exclusively?? Maybe I need a hug  
> First time posting in the Frozen fandom btw, I hope you'll like this!!

"Anna?" Kristoff called, feeling a little silly doing so since it seemed that the garden was empty. "You there?"

He frowned, looking around as he wondered why Gerda would tell him to come meet Anna here if she wasn't there. The woman had seemed so insistent, nearly pushing him right to the door, that he didn't even take the time to change. He was still in the itchy suit he had put on for dinner, and he really wanted nothing more than to get out of it and slip into his pajamas - but Anna had called for him, and he would go to her first every time.

Except that she wasn't there.

"Anna?" he called one last time, before sighing and turning back.

"Kristoff!" A voice he could recognize anywhere yelled from far away. "Wait!" Anna cried out, before apparently tripping on something going by her exclamations.

"Are you okay?" the blond immediately worried, scanning the dark garden in search of her - there she was, her red hair emerging first from behind a bush as she hoped around on one feet, picking leaves from her clothes as she went.

Kristoff raised his arms just as she was tripping again, and she felt right in his arms with a yelp. He chuckled, she raised her head with a smile and suddenly he lost his breath - as he always did when faced with her beauty. The love in her eyes was enough to make his body light up with happiness and his heart beat faster, until he couldn't help but lean in and kiss her.

She hummed against his lips contentedly, before tensing and wingling out of his arms, her finger poking his cheek to push him back.

"Oh no mister, don't distract me," she joked, and Kristoff would have protested if he wasn't awed by her appearance once again, now that she had taken a step back. Who could blame him? The moon and the light from the castle might have been their only light sources, but Anna was positively glowing, hair cascading down her shoulders while the rare shimmers on her dress sparkled.

"Distract you from what?" he asked absently, his hand sneaking its way to hers.

"It's a secret," she singsonged, her free hand going to his lapel. "Still in that thing?"

"Gerda didn't let me change," he laughed, "she told me I had to come see you here."

"Well, it's okay, you're very dashing like this," Anna smirked, before an expression of panic crossed her face and she started to ramble anxiously. "Except if it's not! Okay, that is. Do you want to change? You probably do, you hate these clothes, everything has to be perfect but it can't be if you're uncomfortable-"

"Anna, hey," Kristoff interrupted, brows furrowing a little, "I'm fine, don't worry."

"You'd say that even if your suit was on fire if you thought that'd make me happy! Come here," she insisted, her hands already going to the buttons of his jacket, opening two before Kristoff stopped her movement.

"Anna!" he blushed, his hands slowly putting hers in between them, a safe distance away from the buttons. "I swear that I'm not that uncomfortable. The jacket is a little scratchy, but you made sure that my clothes fitted me better, remember?"

She deflated and he wondered what, exactly, made her nervous enough to ramble as she did when he first met her. He loved that quirk, and found her very cute when she did it but it had been a long time since she did it while alone with him.

"Take off your jacket, then," she proposed shyly and, before he could protest again, she added, "I'm a little cold."

In less than two seconds, Kristoff was in his white shirt only and his jacket was resting on Anna's shoulders, both too large and absolutely perfect on her. She smirked, and he knew she had played him, but he was quite happy to be manipulated in this case - he smiled softly, and she blushed, and he thought that he had won too, in a way.

"Oh," Anna gasped, "come on, we still haven't started what I wanted to do!"

She pulled Kristoff after her, going around the bushes she had obviously thought to be a shortcut when he called her, whistling happily. The blond was curious, but he knew that when Anna wanted to surprise him, she did her best to keep it a secret until the end, and was quite annoyed with him when he managed to guess or get it out of her inadvertently. So he followed her, and enjoyed the view along the way.

They got closer to some vines and Anna turned toward him again, jumping excitedly as she took his hand in both of hers and made them run the last few meters. She pushed the curtain of vines open and he was ready to joke something when he got a glimpse of what was behind.

Kristoff gaped as he was faced with the most beautiful setting for a picnic he had ever seen. The path leading to the blanket was formed with flowers; there were beautiful ice statues representing the most important moments of his relationship with Anna; the details which touched the most, however, were the lights.

There were enough trolls crystals to reproduce the night sky.

"Do you like it?" Anna asked softly, her hand tightening around his.

"Anna," he breathed, stunned, "this is… Wha- How…?"

"I thought I could do a mix of both of us," she explained, sounding more nervous than usual, "the flowers are because I'm a hopeless romantic," she laughed, cuping his cheek so he could look directly at her, "the picnic is because picnics with you are my favourite moments. The statues because we both love Elsa, and because they represent all my other favourite moments. And the lights… The lights are to represent you, Kristoff, the man that I love more than anything."

He breathed sharply, trying to think of an answer to that, but Anna knew him well - she kissed him until he forgot what he was even trying to say. He wasn't good with words, anyway.

"Why all of this?" He still mumbled after some time, when they had found the bravery to go and sit on the blanket.

"Hmm, because I love you," Anna smiled, but she stayed way too far away from his lips for that to be the only explanation. "Because I want you to be happy," she added, putting her fingers to her chin as if in deep thought. "Because I wanted to eat chocolate with you at midnight in the most dramatic way possible," she nodded firmly, drawing a laugh out of him even as he was blushing furiously.

Dealing with so many compliments in so little time was hard, alright. Anna knew exactly how to get the best reactions from him, and, like the evil genius that she loved to be, she took an immeasurable pleasure in making him blush. Kristoff tickled her at night, to even the odds.

"Well, in order, I love you too," he answered, his smile too wide to be as casual as he wished to appear, "you've clearly succeeded in making me the happiest man on Earth  _ and _ I can think of a lot of other dramatic ways to eat chocolate at midnight."

He winked. She groaned, then snorted against her will, punching him lightly in the shoulder as he laughed at her misfortune.

"You're the worst," she moaned, her grin betraying her, "I'm trying to be romantic here!"

Kristoff laughed harder, before miming that he closed his lips shut, amusement still shining through his eyes. God, he loved her - even now, just laughing with her, after years in relationship and an engagement, made his stomach flutter with happiness.

"I have another reason for this, actually," Anna admitted after some time. "Remember our engagement?"

"How could I forget?" Kristoff answered tenderly, his eyes automatically going to the ring she sported pridefully. "Plus, it was only two weeks ago," he added cheekily, but instead of a laugh, he got a grimace.

"Yes, I can't believe it was already two weeks ago," she mumbled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear worriedly, "I wanted to do this sooner but, with Elsa's abdication and my coronation, I lost sight of time!"

"Wanted to do what?" Kristoff asked, a little lost.

Anna bit her lips, before taking a deep breath and making them both get up, his hands in hers. Kristoff would have worried about what she was about to tell him, if he didn't know how deeply she loved him - something that shone brightly through her eyes at this very moment, looking at him as if he were the greatest thing on Earth.

"Kristoff," she started, "I love you, more than I ever thought myself capable of loving. I'm sorry I threw a bag of carrots to your head when we first met, but that led me to discovering the best thing of my life, so I would do it again." He laughed, and she beamed, eyes wet - but his were stinging too, a little. "You're always there when I need you but, most importantly, I want to make you happy for every single seconds of your life, because I know that doing that will make me the happiest woman of the Universe in return."

He swallowed against the emotion gripping his throat, unsure of where she was going. Anna tightened her grip on his hands, drawing courage from his stability.

"Your proposal was one of the best day of my life, but there was one thing that I regretted not doing sooner," she whispered, her voice still loud in the silence. Anna let go of his hands and, slowly, got on one knee, taking out a little box from the picnic basket - and Kristoff's eyes were definitely wet, now, as he laughed quietly.

"You were going to ask me?" he breathed out, feeling like he would float with happiness soon. How could he have worried that she wasn't going to accept his proposal, if she was already planning her own?

Anna nodded, amusement shining through her green eyes.

"I had planned everything," she smiled, "I bought the ring, asked Elsa for advice, even went to the trolls to talk about including your own traditions, and then you beat me to it!" They both laughed, emotional. "But I thought it was a shame to let all of this planning go to waste," Anna added, "and, at least, I was sure I would surprise you - who would expect a proposal from their fiancée? So, here it is," she announced shyly.

She opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring, but Kristoff could barely see it, his eyes focused on Anna only - on how beautiful she was, how he loved her so much he didn't think there were enough words to explain it. She was still wearing his jacket, and he never loved her as much as now - except that, tomorrow, he would love her even more. He was watching her, as she breathed in and said:

"Kristoff, will you marry me?"

"Yes," he answered honestly, hoping she could hear just how much he dreamt of being her husband, "yes Anna, there's nothing I want more."

She exuded happiness, as if there had been the slightest chance Kristoff could have ever said no, and took his hand in hers as she got up again. Trembling a little, she slid the ring on his finger, before excitedly throwing her arms around his neck - he put his hands under her shoulders and swirled her in the air, both of them laughing, until it devolved into kisses.

"Last proposal," Anna mumbled under his lips, "we were in the middle of the Northuldra forest and couldn't celebrate it correctly."

"Oh yeah?" Kristoff chuckled. "Let's remedy to this immediately."

They both had the most wonderful - if sleepless - night.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it ooc? Maybe. Am I still happy? Yes. I'm greedy and I wanted to keep Kristoff's proposal while having Anna propose too, is that too much to ask? :'(
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this super self indulgent story!!


End file.
